Conventionally, there has been known a full cover type actuator including a dustproof mechanism, with the entire surface of the actuator structure section covered with a cover or the like. Further, as the form of an actuator like this, various forms are known, such as a rod type having a rod that is assembled to be extendable and contractible from the end portion of the actuator, and a slider type having a slider that moves along a longitudinal direction, on the top face of the actuator.
A full cover type actuator like this can be fixed to a base stand such as a worktable by various fixing methods, but has the problem that workability is unfavorable when a worker crawls under a base stand and attaches the actuator from below. In order to solve the problem like this, the actuator described in Patent Literature 1 has such a configuration that by removing the cover, the actuator is attached to a base stand with bolts from above the actuator.